Style Games
Chapter One Nadine held up her clipboard as she announced the news to the Style It club. "Today we are going to have Style It games! Dylan, Cameron, and Koby are going to be the judges! If you follow me, we can start the games!" Jaylene, Shania, Myra, Maci, Rylan, Tessa, Brigitte, Dana, and Meygan followed Nadine outside happily. They were all excited. Cameron and Koby were tied up to a chair. Dylan was sitting in a chair, smiling stupidly. Nadine led her club outside. They were race tracks, targets, and a stage. "Welcome to the Style It games!" Dylan announced, holding a microphone. "There are three events. Whoever wins the most," Dylan paused, spraying perfume in his mouth. "gets to kiss me!" Nadine scowled. "Which will obviously be me, because my boyfriend will always vote for me!" Nadine smiled. "Right, boyfriend?" Dylan nodded nervously. "Yes, girlfriend." He cleared his throat. "Only five of you can compete. Who wants to? Keep in mind, if you win, you get the best prize ever!" Tessa, Rylan, Maci, Brigitte, and Dana decided that they didn't want to. Nadine, Jaylene, Shania, Myra, and Meygan decided that they wanted to compete. Dylan gestured for the people that were competing to follow him. "There are lots of fun and hard events." He paused dramatically. "Let the games begin!" Chapter two Dylan led the competitors to a racetrack. "Your first event is race driving." Nadine smiled. She had an idea. While Dylan was saying the rules, Nadine slipped away. She put needles under the tires except for her car. She ran back just as Dylan finished talking. "Nadine, as leader of the club," Dylan said. "you can pick your car first." Nadine chose the gray car, the only car without the needles underneath the tires. Jaylene chose the pink car, Myra chose chose the green car, Shania chose the blue car, and Meygan chose the dark red car. "On your marks," Dylan said. "Get set. . .GO!" All of the competitors raced off. Nadine chuckled as Megan's car veered off track. "Meygan is out!" Dylan said. Nadine pressed harder on the peddle. Jaylene was right on her tail! Nadine looked and saw that Jaylene's tire hadn't been popped. She must have accidentally kicked it out of the way! Nadine felt a little satisfied as Shania and Myra crashed into each other, luckily unhurt. Nadine glanced at the finish line, then at Jaylene. They were side-by-side now. Nadine did the only thing she could think of: sing. Her voice was so amazing that Jaylene had to get distracted. "I'm movin' and groovin' No doubt I'm moving I'm twirling and swirling Take note I'm learning And if Kelpie slips I will LOL Because I'm a star and I don't fall!" Nadine's song had worked. Jaylene started screaming. She turned away from Nadine's car. Nadine crossed the finish line. "Nadine wins!" Dylan yelled. "Score one for Nadine!" Ten minutes later, Dylan was showing them the next event. "The next event is. . .archery! Whoever gets closest to the bull's-eye, wins!" "What's the point of us being here?" Koby asked. Dylan just shook his head. "Grab a bow and an arrow, competitors." Everyone grabbed a bow and an arrow. They all lined up in front of their targets. "Are you ready?" Nadine spoke for all of them. "We sure are, boyfriend!" Dylan smiled. "Ready, set. . .Go!" They all began to take their aim. Shania tripped, and the arrow didn't even land on the target. Myra forced her chicken to shoot for her, which didn't work since it was a chicken. The arrow shot into the ground one foot away from them. Meygan's arrow shot into the sky. It landed near Dylan. Jaylene took her aim. Nadine needed to do something! She did the only thing she could think of: curl power. Nadine moved her curls to make the sun shine off of them, into Jaylene's eyes. Jaylene's arrow went super far. Nadine shot her arrow. It landed on the very bottom of the target. "Nadine wins!" Dylan shouted. "Let's move onto the next event: Singing!" Chapter three All of the competitors lined up next to the stage. "Each of you will get to sing a song," Dylan explained. "Shania, why don't you go first?" Shania walked onto the stage."I learn a lot of words from my *****y friends!" Dylan gaped at her. "Shania! You lose!" Shana looked very embarrassed as she walked off the stage. "Meygan, you can go next," Dylan said, still shocked at Shania's song. Meygan stood on the stage. "My name is no My sign is no My number is no" Meygan started dancing crazily. She fell off the stage, and landed on top of Dylan. "Meygan," Dylan said. "You lose!" He shook his head. "Myra, you can go." Myra walked onto the stage. She began to sing off-key and wobbly "Good morning, doo doo doo Ba ba ba bou bou ba ba ba bou Good morning Ba ba ba bou bou ba ba ba bou Ba ba ba bou bou ba ba ba bou It's a beautiful day!" Dylan clapped. "You have a chance of winning!" He looked at his list. "Jaylene, you're up!" Jaylene began to sing in a high pitched voice. "Daddy finger, daddy finger where are you?" She held up finger puppets, and accidentally threw one on Dylan. "No, no, no, Jaylene," Dylan said. "You are out! Nadine, you're next up." Nadine put on a backwards hat. She began to sing awful. "I want curls I want Dylan I want beer! I want curls I want Dylan I want beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!" Dylan stood up and clapped. "Nadine, that was outstanding!" He puckered his lips. "Let's have that kiss, Nadine" They leaned forwards and. . .Crash! Myra had crashed into them, and kissed Dylan. "Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Nadine screeched at the top of her lungs. She tackled Myra away and kissed Dylan. "Ha, ha, ha! I win! I got the kiss!" Nadine ran away, laughing manically. Dylan watched her leave, they continued kissing Myra. When he stopped, he said, "That is it for the Style It games!" Category:Fanfictions